shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tito Swing
Tito Swing is the de-facto leader of The Jukebox Band, and is known to be a master of all keyboard instruments, a composer and conductor. He was performed and voiced by Jonathan Freeman. Bio Tito's favorite songs are from the 40s and 50s. Tito's obsession for collecting nickels rivals and perhaps surpasses that of Schemer's, who is at the loss to explain where all the coins inserted into the jukebox disappear to. We know of course that it's into Tito's nickel collection that is stored safely in the "vault"! Tito's joy us to count up the nickels at the end of a day's gig -- the more the better! Tito himself said that he first began collecting nickels in 1957 during his first gig when his manager to him to "take five", and he's being doing so ever since! He also bears a strong resemblance to his mother. Tito's adeptness for playing keyboard instruments began at an early age when his mother insisted that he practice his piano lessons. Persona Tito is kind and a master of all keyboard instruments, a composer and a conductor. He has an obsession with nickles. Appearances * Season 1 - A Place Unlike Any Other, Does It Bite?, And the Band Played Off, Pitching In and Helping Out, Show and Yell (mentioned), Faith, Hope and Anxiety, Agree to Disagree, Whistle While You Work, Two Old Hands, Happy Accidents, Ring in the Old, Impractical Jokes, Finders Keepers, Just Wild About Harry's Workshop, Promises, Promises, Word's Out, Too Many Cooks, Mapping it Out, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night, Is This the End? and 'Tis A Gift * Season 2 - Scare Dares, Oh, What A Tangled Web, The Magic is Believing, Win, Lose or Draw, Sweet and Sour, Achoo, A Dog's Life, Field Day, Wrong Track, Washout, Crackpot, Yabba, Yabba, Yabba, Nickel in a Pickle, Stop the Press, He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, Double Trouble, Is Anybody There?, Do I Hear, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle and All's Fair * Season 3 - Becky Makes a Wish, Schemer's Alone, Bully for Mr. Conductor, Stacy Cleans Up, Schemer Goes Camping, Billy Saves the Day, Billy's Party, Fortune Teller Schemer, Billy's Runaway Train, Schemer Goes Camping, Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin, Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station, Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July, Stacy Forgets Her Name, Schemer's Special Club, Mr. Conductor's Movie, The Joke's on Schemer, Dance Crazy, Mysterious Stranger, Dan's Big Race, Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out, Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk, The Mayor Runs for Re-Election, Stacy Says No and How the Station Got Its Name * The Family Specials - Once Upon a Time, Second Chances, One of the Family and Queen for a Day * The Jukebox Band - A Day in the Life of The Jukebox Band, A Jukebox Lullaby and Tribute to JJ Silvers * Other - Birthday Party Singsongs (voice only) Trivia * Tito's voice actor, Jonathan Freeman, also voiced Jafar in the 1992 Disney film Aladdin. Gallery File:BendemsTito.jpg|Tito Swing's Bendem toy Category:Characters Category:Jukebox Band Category:Puppets